Electronic devices implement component carriers within an electronic device housing to secure one or more components. The component carriers are often secured within the electronic device housing using screws requiring a technician to use tools to remove the component carrier. The one or more components often require maintenance and/or replacement throughout the life of the electronic device, thus the component carrier must be removed by a technician with proper tools. The requirement of tools increases the down time and associated maintenance costs with repairing and replacing components within electronic devices.